vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bai Hao
Summary Bastard son of the Bai clan, he was assassinated by an agent of his step-mother because of his skill in conjuring flame making him dangerous for her own sons position in the clan. During the assassination, he teleported away, tough poisoned. Bai Xiaochun found his corpse, and assumed his identity to find a way home from the wildlands, and later to infiltrate the clan for their deva soul. Upon finding out the abuse that he went through, Xiaochun took Hao as his apprentice even in death and avenged his death by killing those that ostracized him. He later found Bai Hao's soul due to the tinkering from the gravekeeper's part and made his ghost sentient again. After explaining what he had done, Xiaochun took Hao as a proper apprentice and gave him the family he never had. Bai Hao eventually succeeded to the role of Hell Emperor in the Heavenspan World, but he still remained loyal to Bai Xiaochun, and would do so to the bitter end... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 6-C '''with Multi-Colored Flames | '''High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least 4-B Name: Bai Hao Origin: A Will Eternal Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Looks and acts as if he were in his twenties, but due to longevity and most of his time being spent cultivating, he likely acts and looks younger than he is) | Unknown | Unknown | Several centuries Classification: Cultivator, Ghost, Hell Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can control a large amount of vengeful souls to do his bidding. Can burn souls to create multi-colored flame. His attacks and divine sense can exert an equal amount of "pressure" on the soul of those he attacks as on their body, possibly destroying it is it is too weak regardless of physical durability), Possession, Spirit Enchantment (Can increase an items effectiveness by using multi-colored flames), Immortality type 1 and 7, Enhanced Senses/Extrasensory Perception (Can see more colors than humans can, and has senses enchanted far beyond humanly possible. Can see souls and sense invisible people and qi type of energy, it has several types, including blood, ghost, sword, martial, heavenly, earthly, and several other. Can sometimes feel a "profound sense of danger" when a dangerous situation is about to befall him regardless of there being no giveaway. Can extend his senses with divine sense, allowing him to feel a certain remote area as if he were there personally), Self-Sustenance (All types), Intangibility, Flight, Manipulation and Absorption of Qi, Shapeshifting and Resistance (To Soul Destruction,Possession, Absorption and Mind Manipulation) | All previous, superior Soul Manipulation (Can control the Underworld River in its entirety, which contains the souls of nearly everyone that died in the Heasvenspan Realm) and Extrasensory Perception (Can sense anything that happens in all of Heavenspan Realm if he focuses), Regeneration (Low-Godly via Nascent Soul), Teleportation (Can appear anywhere in the Heavenspan Realm, Weather Manipulation (Can negate heavenly tribulation often lightning or tempests, and presumably make it worse) | All previous, fire based Elemental Intangibility, his presence alone could evaporate nearly all of the sea in the heavenspan realms, Resistance to Sealing (Can burn through seals) | All previous except Intangibility, Accelerated Development, Paralysis Inducement through Soul and Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry Attack Potency: At least City level (Superior to qi condensation level cultivators like Ghostfang), likely Island level with Multi-Colored Flame (Should be superior to Foundation level Bai) | Large Star level (Superior to even stronger demigods) | At least Large Star level (The Arch-Emperor, who is comparable to Bai Xiaochun) | At least Solar System level (Stated to be searching for a path to become a Sovereign, implying that he is an Archaean, and thus immensely above any Celestial) Speed: At least Supersonic (Far superior to those that casually break the sound barrier) | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Bai Xiaochun as a Mid-Celestial, who could cross a prefecture much larger than the Heavenspan Realm in its entirety "faster than with teleportation" takes a few seconds to activate) Lifting Strength: At least Class T | Class E | At least Class E | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least City level, likely Small City Class with Multi-Colored Flame | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | At least Solar System Class Durability: At least City level, likely Small City level with Multi-Colored Flame | Large Star level | At least Large Star level | At least Solar System level Stamina: Limitless physically, high magical reserves Range: Tens of meters, likely hundreds with multi-colored flame | Interplanetary | Interplanetary | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Multi-colored flames | Billions of souls | None Notable | Likely millions of souls Intelligence: At least Gifted (Is a genius of unheard-of levels in flame conjuration, and has had an extremely long life) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Ghost | Hell Emperor | 22 Colored Flame | New Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:A Will Eternal Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Tier 6